sims_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
trait, two regular traits, and a new trait unlocking soon.]] A sim's traits give them special advantages during gameplay. Playable household sims begin with one trait, and will unlock additional slots as they gain life experience. The maximum of number of traits is 5, plus the potential Good Upbringing trait. Once assigned to a sim, traits—and their levels—are permanent. Assigning Traits The player is required to assign the first trait after first customizing a sim's appearance in Create a Sim. Further slots are unlocked during gameplay as the sim gains "life experience." Life experience appears to accumulate during active gameplay (via any player direct action). However, there is a limit on how far any sim can progress per day. When a slot is unlocked, the player is prompted to select a new trait. If you dismiss the prompt without opening the trait selection menu, you can delay assigning a trait. Once you have opened the trait selection menu, you cannot continue playing until you have selected a trait. Whether or not a trait has been assigned to the slot, any further life experience will continue progress toward unlocking the next additional slot. Once slots for all four traits are unlocked, further life experience will count toward unlocking Retirement. Availability & Levels Whilst some traits are available to choose from the start of the game, the available traits are determined by the heirlooms in the family. Many heirlooms unlock or improve traits. All traits have three levels, denoted by a star rating. The 1-star trait gives the smallest benefit, and the 3-star gives the highest. Collecting silver (uncommon) & gold (rare) trait heirlooms is the only way to level up traits. Once a trait is levelled up, it will affect all Sims that are assigned the trait going forward. Playable Sims who were previously assigned the trait do not benefit. List of Traits General Traits Higher level traits give greater or more frequent rewards. Career Traits Provide bonus Event Points during applicable Career Events. Higher level traits increase the frequency at which the bonus points are triggered. Hobby Traits Provide bonus Event Points during applicable Hobby Events. Higher level traits increase the frequency at which the bonus points are triggered. Social Event Traits Provide bonus Event Points during applicable Social Events. Higher level traits increase the frequency at which the bonus points are triggered. Social Interaction Traits Provide bonus Social Points when interacting with others in the applicable way. This includes non-direct social interactions (actions inside of another event involving another Sim; including those triggered by interacting with objects.) In these cases the social category of the interaction (flirty/friendly) is only visible when the bonus is triggered. Higher level traits increase the frequency at which the bonus points are triggered. For traits that are unlocked at the start of the game, only Silver & Gold versions of the heirloom are available (to unlock level 2 & 3.) **Rather than bonus Social Points, the Pickpocket trait occasionally gives you Simoleons per interaction. Category:Traits Category:Gameplay